


Breathe Katniss

by mariean



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariean/pseuds/mariean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if in catching fire Katniss was the one who ran into the force field? just a little scene portraying that. please comment I love feedback! Katniss POV then Peetas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Katniss

**Author's Note:**

> thinking about starting a series. let me know about my writing. I've got some ideas ENJOY

We are stomping through the jungle looking for fresh water.  I am leading the front while Peeta finishes up the rear. Finnick and Mags are between us, which makes me feel comfortable. Peeta and I have a better chance fighting off Finnick if he was to attack. I still do not trust him no matter what Haymitch says. Right now I am thinking about my dear sister. She is probably sitting at home with buttercup on her lap. I look up into the sky to see where the sun is. Wondering what time it is and where I would be if i were in 12.

I have Peeta's knife in my hand swinging at the incoming vegetation. A piece of dirt flies in to my eye. Angrily, I rub at it while I take the next swing. I only hear Peetas intake of air, when my arm comes in contact with a hard wall. I feel electricity shooting through my body as I fly backwards only to be engulfed with darkness.

* * *

 

My warning to stop falls short as I watch her launch back. My heart thumps in my chest with panic as I scramble over to her. 

"Katniss? Katniss? answer me!"

I gently slap her face trying to call her back to me. She won't move and I feel fear crawl over me. Finnick pushes me out of the way and starts to feel her neck.

"hey what do you thi-"

He begins to almost kiss her but his cheeks inflate with air as he blows into her. The tight lump in my throat grows and I feel tears prickling my eyes. She was suppose to live not me. He begins to push hard on her chest and continues the odd kissing. Please Katniss breathe. I watch as her eyes flutter open and she lightly inhales. I am leaning over her as i pet her face. 

"Oh my God Katniss you were dead! dead! Oh my.." I cradle her to my chest and kiss her wherever I can.

"Peeta I need air" she says almost amusingly 

"I can not believe you _died"_

"Peeta shhh see I am alive now."

And in that small moment, when a nightmare became a reality, I realized how much I needed her. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! If i were to write a series it would be about katniss being captured by the capital. still bouncing around


End file.
